Her darling babies
by Moosai
Summary: She loved them; her boys. She'll do anything for them even suffer just to see them happy.
1. Trapped

**1:** **trapped**

A woman sat in at the center of the isolated room with her head down. She had long blonde hair that lacked the neatness found when brushed, but somehow it was still lovely; it covered her eyes. Her clothes were a blinding white, long, and covered her entire body.

She slowly raised her head at the sound of the door opening, and you can see her pale skin; pale, but not dead.

"hello, ma'am," said a voice. It was a man. She would usually ignore him, but she remembered today was visitation day so he peaked her interest; at least for now.

"take me to them," she said.

The man freed her from her confined space and led her to another room, but this one was lively. It was filled with toys--plenty of them. Stuffed animals and a bed too large for even two people to fill the space. In fact, it was currently occupied by two small boys.

They were sleeping peacefully; huddled close to each other. The woman calmly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, careful to not wake the little ones.

"he has given you the whole day with them. Good behavior, so enjoy it". The man told her before walking out.

A whole day, she couldn't be happier, but as much as it pains her, she'll have to thank him.


	2. His woman

**2: his woman**

Three years. Three years since she was last seen. Three years since she rejected him, and three years since he tired to hate her and curse her existence but failed. Perhaps she just left. Left the life she knew, the people she knew, and traded that life for another. Maybe it was his fault, or maybe he pushed her with his behavior when she rejected him. Maybe she just couldn't take it anymore. He'll reject him too for the way he acted.

He still loved her. That spit fire of a woman. He knew she was different the first time he met her. Sunny, bright dress in a bar of desperate fools and hopeless idiots; excluding him, of course. Always willing to announce how she feels, caring for things that can kill her. God, she smelled devine. Her skin, when he remembered it, smelled like the sun, something he thought he will never feel or see again. Her blood was sweet; the purest thing he ever had. He was addicted to every part of her and she wanted no part of him. _His_ little fairy. Or so he thought before she ripped his heart out and left it on the floor to bleed.

He still loved her. She saved him in a way. He's addicted to her. He always will be, and where ever she was, she still held power over him. his little spitfire. His little fairy. His sunshine. His little **Sookie** and boy, was he addicted.


	3. The Collector

**3: The Collector**

As she watched them sleep, she wonders how she got here. Here, this place, this prison that she now calls him home. She only wanted to live in peace. Without all the problems she faced in her old life. Without him. _Him,_ who still invades her dreams and thoughts whenever she looks at the two creatures in front of her. Him, who she rejected with no true reason but to escape.

She wonders if he will ever forgive her for breaking his heart the way she did. She wonders if she will ever even see him again, and lay eyes on his handsome figure. Her home was gone and her life was gone; this is what she had now, but she will leave again and try to be happy.

Wasting no more time, the woman shook the two sleeping creatures. They had the whole day together and not a single will be wasted. Moments later they were finally awake, rubbing their eyes to adjust to the light until finally they saw her.

"mother? What are you doing here?" asked the youngest. She smiled at his confused expression. Among the two, he was the shyest and aware of his surroundings. A trait he took from her perhaps. Her eldest finally, also fully awake, stated the obvious,

"It's visitation day, Misha".

Definitely his father's son.

"He gave us the whole day. Let's get moving, alright?" she said as she hugged them close to her chest.

"He never gives us a whole day. Why now?" asked Luca.

"Good behavior, but I know he wants something. Don't worry yourselves over it right now. What do you want to do?"

"can you read to us again?" asked Misha

The woman smiled in agreement. They spent the next hour reading folk takes and fairy tales and fantasy stories where little boys play and mothers smile in peace. After that, they had lunch. Blood for the two vampires and human food for her.

" How are your lessons?" asked the woman. The children were educated normally as anyone else their age, and they were advancing quite well the last she heard. Already on world history and upper level reading. She was proud.

"It's okay. Teacher said we learn fast and we are very smart for our age," said Misha innocently.

"As if we don't already know that," said Luca with a scoff. They asked her about her day and what she was doing since they've last seen each other.

The boys were never really told about what happens to their mother upon her request, but insist on telling them herself. She tries not to hide from the truth from them because they were mature enough to understand. She was also informed about their activities, much to the pain of Luca when he teases his brother.

The day was unfortunately over and someone would come and take her back to that isolated room. Their goodbyes consisted of the usual kisses and hugs, as well as a promise to be on their best behavior and kind to each other (Luca). She tucked them in and like clockwork the door opened to reveal not a worker or servant, but **him**. The man who trapped them here.

"hello, little fairy. Ready to leave?"

Simon Argent was his name. A shrewd man with one purpose in his life; possession. He lives to own the finest things in life. The finest cigars, the finest alcohol, the finest clothes and houses, and for three years, the finest creatures. She became one of his most prized collection, so he claimed. So delicately treated and taken care of, but also so used and abused. The man was evil.

She walked out with him after kissing her boys goodbye once more. As they walked down the hallway, he decided to strike a conversation.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes," she knew what he wanted to hear, "thank you for giving us the whole day together".

Simon smiled in satisfaction. When they arrived at her door, he caressed her cheeks affectionately and said, "See? When you cooperate things will be so much better. I only want the best for you love, and so our children", he said with a kiss.

She didn't move away. He punished her last time for that. He only kissed her cheek anyway. She bid her goodbye, remembering to be polite to avoid punishment for her or worst, her children. He never punished them before.

"good bye, Sookie," he said with a smug like tone he like to use to remind her that she was powerless, that she had no true freedom within these walls. No one would come for her.

"goodnight Simon," and with that she went to bed, no choice in the matter.


	4. Fuck Sookie Stackhouse

**4: Fuck Sookie Stackhouse**

Fuck Sookie Stackhouse. Fuck her blonde sunny hair. Fuck her smile. Fuck her fairy blood. Fuck her golden vagina that makes men weak and suicidal. Fuck her entire existence, and fuck her power over her master.

Pam didn't like Sookie. That back water red neck tramp from Bon temps who walked into her life and fucked it sideways. She didn't like Sookie because Eric liked Sookie. Lover her, cherished her and practically kisses the ground she walked on.

He wanted to die for her. _Her!_ She's nothing but a blood sack more trouble than she's worth! What's worst was the rejection she slapped Eric's face with after all he did for her. That stupid bitch.

She left after that and no one has seen her since. Good. Eric mourns for her to come back and forgive him for whatever he did and to love him back--it's sick.

He searched for her all over and she was gone. She destroyed his life; her life, and she hopes she's facing something far worst than her master. The little cunt deserved it.


	5. Rumors

**5: Rumors**

Eric sat in his chair as usual, looking among the dead weight of the human race. The club was packed as usual and Pam was in the front checking IDs as usual. overall, it was a usual day.

He saw another desperate human making their way towards him for attention. To be claimed by him, to be his. How pathetic. No one could compare to his Sookie. Especially not some filthy fangbangers.

"wow, you sure are handsome," said the woman. She was a vampire, and for some reason she was wearing a sundress. She attempted an innocent smile when she noticed him looking at her choice of clothing.

"you like? I thought it would appeal to you since I was told a girl you liked wore this before."

Eric growled, yet she continued, "she sure was dumb to leave you," she walked closer seductively, " I'll show you a good time."

Eric leaned forward in his chair in disgust. he grabbed her tightly by the hair, "get out of my sight", he growled at her. The woman shrank in fear, but tried to encourage him further when suddenly, he threw her across the room. No one bothered him after that.

The club closed soon after. Eric was in his office when Pam walked in with Ismael, his trusted human servant. Ismael informs him about the vampire world and the human world. Who died, gossips, rumors, etc. He was human because Eric can instill fear in him. Besides, vampires were too annoying. Traitorous leeches.

"Ah, Ismael, what can I do for you?"

The human bowed before delivering his information.

"There has been talk in the vampire community about a hunter."

Eric looked unconcerned. "A mere human hunter cannot be that much of a problem to the vampire government. They've dealt with bigger pests."

Ismael shook his head, "no, they say he is the best but doesn't hunt, instead, he gets vampires to kill for him and do his bidding."

"vampires? how?" Pam interrupts.

"someone that works close to him told a vampire that he knew some sort of blood that he feeds them. The vampire didn't say anymore because only those that work directly with him know where he gets it from."

"Is anything being done about it?" asked Eric.

"They tried to investigate the rumors, but each time they fail due to lack of evidence and the blood doesn't seen to affect them negatively, but they say it makes them walk in the sun."

"impossible!" barked Eric. 'The only blood to do that is...no, not her. It can't be, could it?'

"Thank you, Ismael. What is the name of this hunter?"

"His name is Simon Argent." He left after that.

Pam looked at her master. "Are you planning on getting some of that blood?"

"No," he replied, "leave me."

"one more thing; the next time I hear about Sookie from someone else because of you, you shall be punished."

she nodded with hidden fear and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Escape**

The chair meant certain death. She never knew when it would come, but she figured that eventually she would die in it, draining from a tube lodged in her arm like a human fountain. Sookie learned to sit in it patiently, waiting to be used like a good little experiment. It happens so often that whenever the doctors needle her with no remorse and study her like the latest scientific mystery; she no longer complains or puts up a fight not only for her sake, but for the sake of her children as well. Whenever she acted out they too would be punished, less harshly of course, but still punished.

They would rest and feed her for a few days when they took too much blood, but soon enough she would find herself back on that damn chair. She would be watched from a viewing window with a one way mirror, but she always knew Simon was watching her. He always watches her like a stalker with no shame of his actions or means to hide them. He would encourage her good behavior behind the glass and spew promises of a reward when all is done, and surprisingly; he was true to his word. It was strange being his toy. He never gets tired of her, loves to see what makes her tick and move (her children), and he would polish her and make her look pretty for all to see even if it was the same faces that see her all the time. However, like many toy owners, he likes to abuse her. Not viciously, never that for his little fairy, but just enough to make her know her place, as he would say.

Over the course of her capture, Sookie has trained her mind and telepathy to the point where she could read the mind of vampires if she pleases, but she would have to touch them. She also trained her powers, which would often lead to her punishment because she was known for blasting workers, but more often than not, it would lead to further study of her increasing abilities. Yes, Sookie Stackhouse has become an experimental guinea pig, an unknown species of area 51 that no one outside of the area knows exist.

"You're doing great, my little fairy," said Simon, "that visit did you well, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes" she replied uninterested. He enjoys her like this. Tied down, hopeless, and completely at his mercy. Had it not been for the children, she would have killed them all long ago, but they hold them hostage and so she too is a hostage because she can never leave her children to suffer from this man. She had a plan. She needed them to escape, to leave, to have a chance to live free, to leave and go to _him_. She was done waiting. She would put it into action...today!

After she was excused from the 'job' she was escorted back into her room. She pretended to distract herself with the books provided her to avoid suspicion while she talked to the twins through their mental link.

" _Remember the plan"_

" _We remember but what about you, mama? He'll find out eventually," said Lucas_

She smiled softly. They always worried about her, _"I'll be fine. Just get to safety."_

 _Mommy, what if Daddy doesn't take us?" asked an uncertain Misha._

 _Sookie sighed. She truly hoped the vampire would accept their children even if she never told him about their existence. "If that happens, go to my old home and stay there, but in case you can't get in; there should be a restaurant called 'Merlotte' and ask her the owner and explain the situation. Your father should take at least provide protection because of his position."_ She expects his anger and possible resentment her for secrecy, and she'll try to find a way to explain herself if she ever saw him again. He was a good man; he would not reject their children.

" _I'll miss you, mama" said Misha near tears._

" _I'll miss you too, my little warrior. Take care of each other like you always do. I love you both."_

They replied back and the conversation was over.

The plan would be set in motion tonight. Sookie already completed the first phases, which were the guards. Sookie was not a killer and if she could she would avoid blood altogether unless necessary. She simply sends the guards that stood in her children's way enough head pain to distract and eventually knock them unconscious. She acted oblivious when she faintly heard panic voices outside her room.

"How did this happen?!" That was Simon, "I want them found!" Bring them to me!"

Her door opened and Simon walked in as if nothing was wrong.

"I have some unfortunate news, my little fairy."

She hummed in response.

"The children are missing", he said bluntly.

Sookie acted her part perfectly. With a shacked and worried look on her face, she pretended be the typical worrisome mother who desperately wanted her children back in her arms. "I want them found. Let me help."

Simon was unimpressed, "quite the actress you are. I know you had something to do with this and when I find them, bitch, they will pay too." He walked closer and grabbed her face tightly, "they are _mine_ and so are you. .Test. Me" He released her and left promptly while she stood there no longer hiding her emotions; a concerned mother.

The boys ran fast in the woods, careful not to leave the other behind and careful to not be spotted. The guards were unconscious, leaving the field open for escape. The fences were within sight and over them was freedom. They reached the fence and quickly realized they were probably electrical.

"What now?" asked a scared Misha?

"Well, if we can't climb, we fly", said Lucas. Simon never knew the boy's abilities because of their mother. They were never tested and it surprised her that he actually listened. The boys flew swiftly over the fence and vanished into the night.

 **8 hours later**

The boys finally arrived to Louisiana. After glamouring almost everyone that they met to get on a plane, into the country, and finally into the state, all they wanted to do was go where they were told. Sookie planned their escape to the letter. Everything was explained and mapped out so there were no confusion and they didn't get lost.

"Let's go, Misha", said Lucas. He stretched his body and waited for his brother to fully wake up.

"Brother, I'm tired!" whined the youngest.

"We can't afford to stop now and you know it. Get up." Lucas didn't mean to sound rude to his brother, but he was tired, hungry, and the whole event was still fresh in his mind; leaving their mother in the company of that man all alone. He'll punish her for sure.

They glamoured a taxi driver to take them to their destination. As they tried to rest in the car, there was the obvious question that was yet to be addressed.

"What do we tell him?" asked Misha.

Lucas sighed. He honestly had no idea; the older of the two already had enough responsibility resting on his shoulders. Their mother never told their father about them so he could deny them. He didn't want to think about it.

"We'll figure it out when we get there"

The taxi stopped in front of a small building labeled 'Fangtasia' and drove away.

"Let's get inside. My head is starting to hurt from the sun," said Lucas. They were surprised to find the door open. In the daylight, when a vampire is most vulnerable, they would the club to be closed to all until nighttime. A blond woman dressed in skimpy clothing greeted them as soon as they walked in.

"Hiya! Are you boys lost?"

"We are looking for a man known as Eric Northman?" said Lucas.

"Oh sure, but he's asleep. Vampires, you know" My name is Ginger. Do you want to wait for him?"

"It is very nice to meet you, Ginger, and yes, we would like to wait," replied Misha. Polite as always. Sookie would be proud.

Ginger told them to sit down and asked if they wanted anything since it was going to be awhile before Eric wakes up.

"No thank you", said Lucas. He wanted blood to replenish his energy, but he didn't think it was a good idea to reveal he was a vampire to the woman in case she starts asking questions, like how he is able to walk in the day time. Misha went to sleep on his brother's lap while Lucas, alert as always, kept watch for any signs of danger. This was a new place so he refused to risk anything. He also tried to get to know a bit about Ginger. "Do you work here in the day time?"

"Yup. I keep watch of the place. It pays well, and everyone's so nice"

Lucas hummed in response.

"It did get a little dry though. Eric is more serious since she left"

This perked Lucas's interest, "who?"

"Her name was Sookie. I didn't know her last name or really anything about her, but I always thought she had a weird name. It fit her; she was kinda weird, but nice. Eric liked her even though she was human. Maybe he loved her. I don't know why she stopped coming around, but Eric got real depressed," she said all this shaking her head.

Lucas said nothing after that. If his father really loved his mother like Ginger said, then why did mother feel too afraid to tell him about them? Surely, he would have been happy.

A few more hours passed until Ginger announced she had to leave, but she wanted to stay until Pam woke up so she'll know about the children. They all waited about an hour, more talking and Misha was already awake.

"Why are you still here, Ginger?" asked a woman in dark gothic attire, "and why are there brats in the club?" she sneered.

"Oh, well, they wanted to see Eric. They said it was important," she said nervously.

"Eric doesn't know any brats. Go home, kids before i give you something for your nightmares. Your mommy's probably looking for you."

Lucas frowned, "my mother is none of your concern. We request the presence of the sheriff of this area. We have traveled far and waited long, so if you please, do not test my patience."

Pam looked surprised. Finally she sighed, "Whatever kid, just don't touch anything. Eric should be up soon". She didn't know why she didn't scare the little brat or anything, but something about him told her to be cautious. 'Reminds me of Eric with that look on his face'

Finally, after all their patience getting slimmer by the minute; Eric appeared. Pam filled him in on the situation.

"I don't recall having business with children in the past, so please, how may I be of assistance? Are you vampires?" asked the former Viking.

'Finally!' thought Lucas, "somewhat. Our mother told us to come to you for help."

"And where is your mother, little one?" asked Eric, "is she a vampire?"

"No," butted Misha, "you two know each other and there was no one else to turn to."

Eric tried to think of a woman who wasn't a vampire and a woman who would trust him enough to leave children in the company of vampires, but when no one came to mind, he asked for a name.

"Sookie Stackhouse", was the answer Eric got before a voice rang out.

"What the hell?!" yelled Pam. She arrived just in time to hear the conversation about this mysterious mother, "that bitch! She left, had kids, and now has the nerve to come bring her little brats here?! She's never gonna let you go, is she?"

The twins didn't like this lady. She insulted them and most importantly, their mother. Lucas was about to say something, but Misha beat him to it, "Never, on your _life_ call my mother outside of her given name! You have no idea about anything she has been through! My father's child or not, I will not hesitate to retaliate the next time you cross me"

Lucas eyes widen. He never heard Misha raised his voice like that before. He was always polite, and usually very sweet.

"Pam, calm down. Where is your mother?" asked Eric. He's trying to process the fact that he had children and not just any children, but children with Sookie. He didn't even know how that was possible, but he knew she wouldn't lie to him about that. They do look like her, but he noticed that most of their features came from him.

"Norway-with Simon" answered Lucas.

"She asked that you do not try to look for her or even try to find her, but only to make sure we are safe and far away from him," said Misha.

"This Simon, what does he want with Sookie?" asked the Sheriff.

"He wants mother all to himself. He wants her to belong to him, and him only in every way," said Lucas.

Eric didn't like what he was hearing. Some man keeps Sookie like property and has been keeping his newfound family for a while. The very thought of him touching Sookie makes the vampire even more angry. He wants to find her; of course he does! He wants her back in his arms where he can love and protect his precious fairy. However, he will grant her request and wait. If she managed to have their children and keep them them from danger until they could escape all the way here, then surely she must be strong. Maybe fairy Sookie has taken permanent residence. Whatever the case may be, he will trust her, as much as it hurts him, to protect herself.

"Well, then, I believe a formal introduction id in order. As you already know, my name is Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5, and I am your father."

The two boys smiled. Misha went next, "my name is Misha Alexander Northman-Stackhouse and I am six years old. I enjoy chocolate and games," he said with a smile. He didn't feel shy around his father because he reminded him a lot like his brother.

"My name is Lucas Alexander Northman-Stackhouse. I am also six years old but older than Misha by four hours," he smirked towards his brother, who rolled his eyes jokingly, "I enjoy reading and sparring."

Eric thought it would be best to introduce Pam as well since she was now also a part of this, "this is Pam, my child. Excuse her behavior, she is very outspoken." Pam scowled.

"Hi," she said abruptly.

Soon after the introductions were over, Pam and Eric got ready for the night.


End file.
